The Taste of Sea Salt
by Roxius
Summary: Seifer doesn't see why everyone is so crazy for Sea-Salt Ice Cream, so he goes to seek information from a certain blonde-haired chicken wuss. Roxas X Seifer. Yaoi, Shounen ai. Slight OOCness. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series. It's the game I got my author name from, though.

A/N: Yeah, I used 'lamers' on purpose, just so you know...

I noticed that with this whole 'light/darkness' motif in the latest KH games, it's kinda making me think of Star Wars...especially with the back story involving Ven and Terra.

I should make Saix X Kairi next or something...or maybe some good ol' Aqua X Maleficent if I can manage (not really)...god, why do crack pairings rule so frickin' much?!

* * *

If there was anything Seifer despised more than Hayner and his gang of bumbling lamers, it was Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"Ugh...this is disgusting...!!"

The blonde boy averted his eyes from the half-eaten frozen treat as he tossed it into the garbage can. Both Rai and Fuu watched on from the sidelines, busily helping themselves to their own Sea-Salt Ice Cream with earnest. As far as everyone knew, Seifer was the only kid...nay, the only living being in the entirety of Twilight Town who disliked the rich sweet and salty flavor of Sea-Salt Ice Cream. For some reason, many of the town's elderly citizens saw that as a reason to pity the poor boy.

"My god...how can you two stomach that nasty crap?!" Seifer cried, glaring daggers in the direction of his two subordinates.

"Well...it's...it's really good, y'know?" Rai replied with a pathetically half-assed answer like always.

"Salty. Sweet. Good." Fuu replied with an unusually cryptic answer like always.

"What? Is that it?" Seifer asked, honestly having expected much more.

Rai and Fuu glanced at one another, and then shrugged.

Seifer mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. He was really becoming irritable now.

Rai made one last attempt to try and explain it to his boss. "It's...uh, totally tasty, y'kno-"

Seifer heaved an incredibly heavy sigh; he wasn't getting anywhere with this! "I need to find out just what it is that makes everyone in this town so freakin' crazy over Sea-Salt Ice Cream!!"

"Going where?" Fuu inquired.

"None of your business!!"

"..."

Leaving Rai and Fuu behind to finish their tasty treats, Seifer stormed off with a sour look on his face. Since his own henchmen proved to be totally useless, the head of the Twilight Town Discipline Committee had no choice but to seek help...from the enemy...

* * *

_TINK! TINK! TINK! TONK!_

"Hmm?" Roxas looked away from his Gameboy and glanced up at the window by his bedside; someone was throwing pebbles against it. Placing his handheld game down on the night-table, Roxas unlocked the window and pushed it open to see just who it was that was attempting to get his attention. At that moment, a small rock flew in and hit him square in the forehead. Fortunately, it left no bruises.

"Oi...sorry about that!!" called a familiar voice.

Roxas looked down at the street below, and he was surprised to see Seifer waving up at him with a determined look on his face. The blonde boy scowled.

"What do you want, Seifer?! Here to boss me around again?!" he snapped; he definitely didn't need this bastard getting all up in his face right now. Plus, he was still deep in battle with the last Gym Leader in his Pokemon Gold game, for crying out loud!

"I came here because I demand answers! I need you to eat this!!" Seifer replied, and he raised a single Sea-Salt Ice Cream Popsicle high over his head; it gleamed brightly. Roxas raised an wire-thin eyebrow, looking rather baffled.

"...You want me to eat ice cream?"

Seifer nodded his head. The evening sun's glaring rays pressed up against his back, giving him an almost angelic appearance. "I want you to eat it, and explain to me exactly what makes this crappy ice cream seem so delicious to everyone but me!! I won't be able to sleep at night unless you help me with this!"

Roxas really didn't understand this at all; was Seifer on drugs or something? "Why are you asking me of all people to help you, though? I mean...we're not exactly friends..."

"Feh! Rai and Fuu are totally clueless as to why they like it, and since you seem to eat this damn stuff more than anyone I know, I figured you would be the most knowledgeable about it!!"

Although he despised just about everything about Seifer, Roxas couldn't help but feel a little flattered by the older boy's comment. 'Heh...it's like I'm the Sea-Salt Ice Cream Guru or something in his eyes...heh heh...that's kinda stupid, but a little cute at the same time...'

"Look, if you help me...I'll make it worth your while! I promise! I may be a bossy son of a bitch sometimes, but I'm a man of my word!!" Seifer quickly added in. He was so desperate for Roxas to help him.

Seeing that Seifer wasn't planning on going away any time soon, and since tasting ice cream probably wouldn't take too long, Roxas eventually gave in. "Alright...come on upstairs to my room...let's get this over with..."

"Good! You made the right choice, chicken wuss!!"

"...Asshole..."

------------------------------------------------------

Seifer charged straight into Roxas' room with all the subtlety of a bull, and he plopped himself right down on the edge of the blonde boy's bed. His hat was oddly absent, revealing his flimsy, light-blonde locks; Roxas figured that his mother must have told him to take it off before he came into the house. Seeing Seifer without his custom-made, beanie-like hat on brought a tiny grin to Roxas' lips.

"...What's so funny?" Seifer snarled, having noticed the look of amusement on Roxas' face.

"Oh!" Snapping out of his stupor, Roxas chuckled lightly, "Oh, sorry! I...I was distracted!"

"Geez, you lamer! At least pay attention for a moment or two! Let's just get this the hell over with so I can go home already!! Gossip Girl's gonna be on soon, and I ain't missin' it for nothing!" Seifer shoved the Sea-Salt Ice Cream into Roxas' open hands, and stared expectantly at him. No words were needed to said; it was obvious what Roxas had to do now. Still...he was wary.

"...This isn't going to blow up on me, is it?" Roxas asked sincerely. You could never be too careful.

Seifer smacked his palm to his face. "Just eat it, you idiot!!"

"Okay, okay...! Calm down, Seifer!" Sighing, Roxas parted his lips just enough to allow the thin bar of sweet and salty ice cream to slip into his mouth. A tiny droplet of Sea-Salt Ice Cream slowly trickled down the blonde boy's chin as he gingerly ran his tongue along the upper rim of the frosty creamsicle. Roxas let out a loud, exaggerated moan as he continued to slurp up as much of the melting cream as he could. He held the ice cream up by its flimsy wooden stick, gently thrusting it in and out of his mouth over and over. Seifer wasn't sure if the kid was doing this on purpose, but watching it sure made him feel flustered!

By the time Roxas had already eaten a little less than half of the ice cream, Seifer quietly remarked, "So...how is it?"

Licking his sticky, wet lips, Roxas nodded in satisfaction. "It's really good. Maybe you're just not as accustomed to eating something that is both sweet and salty, like the rest of us are...you shouldn't be bothered or anything by it."

"Err...!! Give me that! Let me try it now!!" Despite the fact that the ice cream bar was dripping heavily with Roxas' saliva, Seifer took a large bite out of it. A second later, Seifer let out a cry of disgust, and spat the chunk of Sea-Salt Ice Cream onto the floor. Roxas winced; couldn't he have just spit it out in a trash can or something instead?

"Guh...it's still as gross as ever!! This friggin' sucks!!! I'm tired of people making fun of me for disliking this shity crap! Goddammit!!!" Seifer whined like a little child, unable to pull his tongue back in for fear that the taste of the sweet-salty ice cream would still be there. As he watched Seifer mumble a string of curse words underneath his breath with traces of tears forming in his eyes, Roxas suddenly had a brilliant, if not incredibly naughty, idea.

"Hey, Seifer...maybe Sea-Salt Ice Cream tastes better THIS way..." Roxas smirked.

"Huh?" Seifer slowly turned his head in Roxas' direction, "What're you ta-"

Seifer was abruptly cut off as Roxas' lips slammed passionately against his own. The faint taste of Sea-Salt Ice Cream was evident on the younger boy's mouth. Seifer's cheeks flushed a pale shade of pink; this was his first kiss. Oddly enough, despite it having been totally unplanned...and with a boy of all things...Seifer was enjoying it immensely. Roxas wrapped his arms around Seifer's back, hugged him tightly as is for dear life. The bar of Sea-Salt Ice Cream was left forgotten on the carpeted floor, and it soon melted into a tiny light-blue puddle. A few minutes later, the two boys finally broke apart for some air.

"Heh..." Roxas was slightly out of breath, "How was that? Did the Sea-Salt Ice Cream taste okay to you now?"

Seifer was silent for a moment, a bit dazed by what had just happened, but then the corners of his mouth curled upwards into a cheeky grin. "You know, I'm not too sure if I liked it or not...I think I need to TASTE IT one more time..."

"Alright..." Roxas closed his eyes, and slowly leaned in once again.

From that day onward, Sea-Salt Ice Cream had become one of Seifer's favorite things to eat...


End file.
